What we have now
by stargirl12doctorwhokid40
Summary: Imagine if things turned out differently. After the Battle of Endor the Imperials weren't wiped out completely. It up to Luke, Leia, Han and Alacey(OC) to find the rebellion's best and finally completely wipe out the empire. (More inside)
1. thing are differnt

Just a quick note: In this story Padme was the Queen of Alderaan, she raised Luke and Leia making them the prince and princess. Alacey is also Padme's daughter, but she was born by the Force like Anakin. For her safety Padme put her in the care of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I do." Leia said. She meant it more than anything

"And do you Han Solo take this woman to be your wife." The priest said

"I do." Han meant it more than anything, he couldn't believe that he got her to say yes. Luke, Leia, Han and Alacey's lives changed drastically since they've all meet. After the Battle of Endor their lives didn't go back to normal. Luke was no longer a 15 year old prince, he was now a Jedi who is dealing with his mother's death. Now he has rebuild the Jedi order and train Alacey. Leia was no longer a 15 year old princess, now she was also dealing with the death of her mother, but she hasn't had chance to grief properly, she was crowned queen shortly after her mother's death, all the responsibilities of running a system were suddenly placed on her and still she accepted Han's proposal. Alacey that kid's life changed so much. This 9 year old kid blindly leaving everything she knew behind to go into space and join the rebellion. But in the process she lost her father, and then she started to train to be a Jedi, and found out she was the daughter of Padme, had Luke and Leia for siblings and that she was the princess of Alderaan. Going back to Tatoonie has hard for her, once she saw the home she left the behind she was painfully reminded of her father, she went back to her childhood home saw all her old things just to see it be destroyed by the empire. Alacey had no choice she had to leave that life behind and start a new life with Luke, Han and Leia, as a princess and a Jedi. Big adjustment, not one that wasn't easy for her to make. Han's life was about to change forever. He started out as an orphaned kid trying to make some quick credits, eventually he got into smuggling, won the Falcon from Lando, meet Chewie. Then dumped Jabba the Hutt's shipment, founded himself mixed up with a prince, a 9 year old and a Jedi, he didn't really believe in the Force at time, then he found himself on a battle station the size of a moon to recuse a princess. Then got put into carbon freeze, got freed by Leia and then fought in the Battle of Endor. Now here he was about to marry the love of his life, Leia. Han didn't completely understand how he went from a street rat to being about to marry a queen and become the king of Alderaan. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Han grabbed Leia into his arms and kissed her "You can't leave me now nerfherder." Leia whispered to him "I never would have anyway." He replied. Shortly after the wedding a coronation was held crowning Han, the King of Alderaan.


	2. What must be done

"Didn't we just defeat these guys?" Han said in between shooting his DL-44.

"Looks like we didn't." Luke said. Luke, Leia, Han and Alacey have been trying to fight off the last remainders of the empire for weeks, traveling to far off planets to secure the safety of the new republic.

"Same thing for weeks fighting off" Alacey said as she slashed a imperials with her lightsaber "last remaining imperials with my" _SLASH_ "lightsaber and watching negations" _SLASH_ "trying to get a hang of this" _SLASH_ "princess thing." _SLASH_ "Would you like to trade places" Leia told her while shooting her blaster. "with me. Having to" _PEW_ "actually having to negotiate." _SLASH_

"Nah I'm good." Alacey had just defeated the last imperial. "Come on we should check back with Luke and Han." Alacey and Leia headed back to the ship. "If we have to fight another wave of imps we might as well start another rebellion." Alacey said to Luke

"Relax as far as we know there are no other systems that need to be checked."

"So we can go back to Alderaan, and I don't know continue my training."

"Sure. Let's go home."

"Your majesty are you ready to take off?" A pilot asked Leia

"Yes, thank you."

The pilot bowed and left the room. Han looked a tiny bit nervous as the ship started to take off. "Hey are you all right?" Leia asked while grabbing his hand.

"I'm all right sweetheart, I just think we should've taken the Falcon on this whole adventure."

"I don't think the Falcon would've made it with all the traveling we been doing. We wouldn't want another busted hyperdrive." They both laughed recalling the moment when they tried to escape the empire.

"It's just I don't trust a ship unless I'm flying it."

"If you're that nervous you can go to the cockpit."

"Nah I wouldn't want to leave you. I love you" Han said pulling her into a kiss.

"I know." After a couple hours of traveling the ship landed on Alderaan. Alacey mediated and she saw images of pain, suffering and death. She hear the voice of her father

"Don't give in to the dark side."

The voice of Luke "You have to hide it to survive."

The voice of Leia "We have to finish the fight we started."

And finally a voice, a cold, menacing voice she didn't know "Where is he?"

"Alacey, Alacey! Alacey!" Luke screamed. Alacey was awakened from her trance she saw Luke, Han and Leia. "Alacey are you alright?" Luke asked her

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure we heard screaming from down the hall." Leia asked her.

"I'm fine but I think I just saw the future."

Then a man came in to the room said "Your majesties there is heavy imperial activity in the neighboring systems."

"Don't let come true." Alacey thought to herself." But Alacey knew that she couldn't do anything, she knew the story of Anakin Skywalker, she had to careful or terrible things could happen. They all decided that in order to completely wipe the imperials they would need some of the rebel alliance's best.


	3. The Damerons

"Poe time for bed." Shara Bey said to her son. Her and her husband Kes Dameron had lived peacefully on Yavin 4 with their son, their little Poe.

"I don't want to go to bed." The little 3 year old said.

Kes walked into the room and said to his son "Oh come on buddy me and mama will tell you a story." They all sat around their kitchen table as Kes and Shara told their son stories of the rebellion. They told the story of how Prince Luke destroyed the first Death Star, how they fought in the Battle of Hoth, how Shara severed Princess Leia and the Queen of Naboo against the imperials, how Kes severed in General Solo's strike team and the stories of Luke, Leia, Han, Alacey and theirs's in the rebellion. "What happened to them?" Poe asked

"We don't know much Poe, but we do know that Princess Leia became the Queen of Alderaan and married General Solo." Shara told him.

Then Poe asked "Can I fly an X-wing?" Kes and Shara looked at each other and smiled.

Then Kes looked at his son and told him "Before you can get in an X-wing you need to know what it's like to be in flight. Are you ready for takeoff Pilot Dameron?" Poe nodded then Kes grabbed his son in his arms and flew him throughout the room Poe laughed, but then they heard a something that sounded like a ship.

"Who's that? Is it grandpa?" Poe asked

"We don't know buddy." Yavin 4 wasn't vastly populated, honestly the Damerons were the only residents and if it was Shara's father he would've commed. Kes and Shara heard that imperials were attacking systems trying to track down some of the rebellion's leaders who knows what they plan on doing to the ones they find. Kes and Shara shared a look. Kes took Poe to his room and stayed with him. Shara took out her rifle from behind the couch in the living room and slowly went out of her home. Shara saw a figure approaching her. She kicked the figure in stomach causing the person to fall to ground. Then she pointed her rifle and said "Who are you and what do you want with my family?"

"Stand down Lieutenant Bey, I mean you no harm." The figure told her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name."

"Put down your rifle first, then I'll talk." Shara did as she was told. "We met before."

"Who are you?" The figure removed its cloak "Queen Leia Skywalker-Solo."


	4. We'll always come back to you

"I'm sorry for that your majesty. It's just that only person who comes here is Poe's grandfather, my father."

"Its fine Lieutenant we need to have a talk with you and you're husband."

"We?"

"Me, my husband, my brother and my sister."

"Where are they?"

"They're coming." Then Luke, Han and Alacey and Shara invited them into her home.

"Kes it's alright, everything's fine." Shara called out to her husband.

"Glad you're alright Shara." Kes said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Where's Poe?"

"I put him to bed. He's sleeping like an angel, probably dreaming of flying your X-wing." They both laughed softly it was no surprise to either of them that Poe would what to become a pilot it was in his blood.

"We've got company." Shara whispered to him

"The good kind or the bad kind?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Who is this company?"

"Take a look in the kitchen."

Kes glanced quickly into the kitchen to see Luke, Han, Leia and Alacey. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"What do they want?"

"They said they needed to talk to us."

"About what?"

"That's what I'm afraid of." With the number of imperials growing Kes and Shara's worst fear was that their son was in danger.

"Well let's go find out. The couple made their way to the kitchen. "Sergeant Dameron my wife tells me you need to speak with us, your majesties." Kes said as he introduce

"Yes Sergeant, the level of imperial fragments have been increasing." Leia told them "They also been targeting some the rebellion's leaders. We been trying to reach them, regroup to finally stomp them out."

"And you want us to get back in fight?" Shara asked her. "That is correct Lieutenant."

"You're leaving." Poe said he had overheard the whole conversation. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Poe no we're not going to leave you." Shara said as she gently picked him up.

"Yeah buddy we haven't decided if we're going to go." Kes said trying to soothe his son.

"I don't want you and mama to leave."

"Come on let's go into kitchen, we can make cinnamon milk for everybody." Shara and Kes with some help from Poe made milk with whip cream, peppermint and cinnamon.

"This is delicious Poe." Han said to him.

"Thank you." Poe said quietly, he sounded tried.

"Ok I think it's time to go to bed Poe." Shara told her little boy.

"Buddy before we tuck you in I want to give something." Kes said to Poe. "Hopefully I can find it." Kes went into the living room and rummaged through a box. "Aha here it is!" Kes pulled out a rebel pilot's helmet. It was painted black with red stripes and it had the symbol of the rebellion in red. "This was my helmet when I was a pilot, I painted it because I was bored with the regular helmet design. Now it's yours."

"This helmet is our promise to you Poe me and your papa's, that if we go back to the fight we will always come back to you." Shara told him as she placed the helmet on his head.

"I think it's too big for me mama."

"You'll grow into it."

"Now Pilot Dameron you're next mission is to say goodnight to our guests and then fly to your ship to your bed."

"Goodnight." Poe said to Luke, Han, Leia and Alacey. Then Kes took Poe into his arms and "flew" him to his bedroom.

Just a quick note: sorry chapters are short, but bear with me they'll will be longer. My updating will be inconsistent sometimes I'll update a couple times a day or update in a few days. But I will finish it.


	5. The step brother

"We can't leave him, Kes." Shara told her husband. It was relatively late at night. Han, Luke, Leia and Alacey went back to their ship to turn in for the night and to give Shara and Kes more time to decide it they wanted to get back in they were going get back in the fight or not.

"I know Shara but we joined the rebellion to make this galaxy a safe place for our son and the galaxy isn't going to safe until we wipe out the imperials."

"I know but we missed out on the first 2 years of his life. I don't want to miss out on anymore."

"I don't want to either, but what choice do we have as long as there are imperial slugs out there Poe isn't safe. To him we're mama and papa, but to those imps we're Lieutenant Bey and Sergeant Dameron two rebel leaders that need to be crushed. We need to protect him.

"I know but what if we don't come back, what if we break our promise."

"I promise you that I won't leave Poe fatherless.

"And I promise you I won't leave Poe motherless." "What are we going to do?"

"Let's not worry about that right now."

"They're coming back tomorrow morning."

"The morning is a long time from now Lieutenant Bey."

"That's good Sergeant Dameron." Shara said as the pulled each other into a kiss.

Shara woke up to Poe bouncing on her leg, like he did every morning, he was her and Kes' little alarm clock. Once they were sitting at the table eating breakfast Poe asked Shara "Are you and papa going to leave?"

"We don't know Poe." Then was a knock on the door. "Buddy why don't you play in your room." Kes told his son. Poe nodded and got up from the table and went to his room. Then Kes opened up the door and let Han, Luke, Leia and Alacey in. "Listen we're honored that you want us back but-" Kes stopped short in his sentence when they heard glass shattered and Poe's screaming "Mama, papa!" They ran to Poe's room to see a figure in dark robes hold Poe by the collar of his shirt.

"You! Get your hands off my son!" Kes yelled.

"Oh Kes you haven't changed."

"Don't make me shoot you."

"You should be worried about my henchmen shooting your son." The figure snapped his fingers and three figures in imperial kicked down the door of the Dameron residence and cocked their guns straight at Poe.

"You're working with the imperials?"

"Yes, with their help I will destroy everything worked for. But an imperial commander told me to give you two a message, to give all of you a message. If you want to see your son again you, your wife and your friends will give up your silly little mission and give all power back to the galactic empire. You have ninety six hours, 4 days to decide." Kes aimed his blaster at the figure and was about to fire when the figure waved his hand and all their weapons flew into his hands "One more step and the kid gets it" The figure laughed coldly. "Lightsabers. Two lightsabers. So who are the two Jedi here?" "Apparently you are." Alacey said.

"I beg to differ your highness. I am a Sith. But enough about me, 4 days Kes or you'll never see your son again." Then the figure and the imperials ran out of the house "Mama! Papa!" Poe yelled

"Poe we'll find you!" Shara yelled.

Kes tried running after him but the figure kicked him to the ground. Then the imperial shuttle took off taking Poe with it. "No." Kes said weakly. Poe's kidnapper had drawn blood. Kes felt tried and helpless all he ever fought for was his son, but now his son has taken from him. He struggled to keep his eyes opened but they closed.

Kes found himself in a bed and heard the voice of his wife in tears. "Kes, Kes! Kes don't get taken away from me too." "Shara our son he was taken from us." Shara nodded sadly with tears in her eyes Kes slowly sat up hugged her "We'll find him. We'll find him."

Then Luke walked into the room and said "Excuse me but I have a question for you Sergeant Dameron. Do you know who the Sith was?"

"Yes I do your highness he's my step brother, John Oswald."

"I thought your step brother was dead." Shara told her husband.

"I thought so too. But right before the Battle of Endor, General Rieekan told me about a man who was kidnapping children. He gave me orders to find him and kill him. But when I found him I couldn't kill him, we were close as kids but one day he wanted to join the imperial academy, I didn't want him to go, we got into a fight. But he went and I never saw again until now."

"He disappeared at the imperial academy?" Luke asked. Kes nodded glumly.

"Lieutenant Bey, did you plant that Force sensitive tree I gave you?"

"Yes." She answer.

"Was Poe around it very much?"

"Yes he loves playing by it."

"Then that means your son is in grave danger. It's the thing with the trees if a young child like Poe is around the tree for long periods of time, the child can become Force sensitive. That why your step brother came after him to train him as a Sith." Both Kes and Shara had devastated looks in their eyes. "Don't worry we'll do everything we can to help you find your son."


	6. the ghost

Little Poe Dameron could barely register what was going on. All he knew was that a bad man was taking him away from his mama and papa. All he could do was scream and cry for them, and kick his little toddler legs as an attempt to free himself from the bad man's grasp. "Mama! Papa!" Poe continued to cry.

"Shut up boy! I have no problem ordering my men to shoot you." Poe didn't entirely understand what that meant but he knew it was something bad, so he fell quiet. Then the Sith placed Poe in a dark, cold cell. "You two guard this prisoner, he is the Emperor's greatest bargaining chip." He barked to the two closest Stormtroopers.

"Yes sir."

"And tell the pilot to set course to the Lothal system." He ordered "Fools they can't see their emperor is dead." He thought to himself. "But once I finish what I've started I will be the new emperor."

Poe sat in the cell crying so much that he could drown in his own tears, all he wanted was his mama and papa.

"Do you have any idea where he could've taken your son?" Leia asked Kes and Shara. "I only have two systems in mind your majesty, but both are very unlikely." Kes answered.

"Anything helps."

"First is Corellia that's where we grew up and second is Nar Shadda that's where I tracked him on my mission."

"Nar Shadda?" Luke asked. Kes nodded. "I been there once, I was taken prisoner by a Hutt. That place is great for kidnappers to hide their captives, but very bad for the captives."

"Luke are you trying to make them hopeful or hopeless?" Alacey asked him.

"I'm just stating the facts."

"Well for a prince you're bad with people."

"Is my fault Nar Shadda is a complete wasteland?"

"Never mind you, Leia do you remember your mother's friend Ahsoka Tano who fought in the Clone Wars."

"Yes." Leia responded

"Wasn't her last mission on Lothal which happens to be close to the Nal Hutta? And if she is on Lothal she could easily monitor transmissions to find out about Poe." They headed back to the ship and prepared to contact Commander Tano. "Commander Tano, Commander Tano come in." Leia said through the comlink.

"Leia? What's wrong?"

"Two of our former soldiers' son was kidnapped by the remaining fragments of the empire."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I been monitoring local transmissions. What's the kid's name?"

"Poe Dameron."

Ahsoka face darkened. "If his parents don't surrender in 4 days the kid is to be trained as a Sith. In the transmissions I've been monitoring the kid's on Lothal right now." When Kes and Shara heard those words they were overcome with relief they knew where their son was and they could recuse him. "If the he's on Lothal right now Commander, please try to recuse him." Shara asked Ahsoka.

"My crew will do everything we can. Tano out." With that said the ship set a course to the Lothal system.

Ahsoka called her crew in, which consisted of, Ezra Bridger a Jedi padawan, Kanan Jarrus Ezra's Jedi master, Hera Syndulla the captain for their ship the Ghost, Sabine Wren the former Mandalorian warrior, Zeb Orrelios the former Lasat honor guard and their astromech Chopper. "We have a problem." Ahsoka told her crew. "Two former soldiers' son has been kidnapped by a remaining fragment of the empire."

"How is that our problem?" Zeb asked grumpily.

"Because the kid is on Lothal right now."

"And why do we have to recuse some kid?"

"Because if we don't find the kid the fragment will have a new Sith lord. I've been give orders by Leia to find him."

"Leia as in Princess Leia?" Kanan asked

"You know her?"

"Long story."

"Anyway the kid's location is about 40 miles from the nearest city. Let's move." The crew headed to the location and found a small base.

"Are you sure the kid is here?" Ezra asked

"If you wanted to hide a small child, this would be it here, secure and isolated, the real question is how we get in?" Ahsoka told the young padawan.

"Just give me five minutes with my explosives and the door will we certainly be down." Sabine said excitedly.

"No that wouldn't work then the kid will blow up too." Ahsoka said. After a small discussion, the crew overridden the security to get inside the base but then were confronted by Stormtroopers.

"Ahsoka you get the kid we'll got it here." Hera said. Ahsoka managed to get to a small control room by basically slicing anyone who got in her way with a lightsaber. She checked the records to find Poe's cell "Cell 421b." Ahsoka said to herself. Ahsoka found the cell and managed to get the door. She saw a small 3 year old who looked like he'd been crying for days. The kid looked paralyzed with fear. "What could these imps what with a 3 year old boy?" Ahsoka thought to herself. "Look kid I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to get you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I want my mama and papa."

"And I'm going to take you to them come on." Poe shook his little head no. "We don't have time for this." Ahsoka said as she picked up Poe into her arms. When she got out of the cell Stormtroopers started firing, Ahsoka held Poe in one arm and deflected blaster shoots with her grey lightsaber with the other. Ahsoka almost got them all, but she felt something tug on her, someone was using the Force, then suddenly, the little boy was pulled out of her arms into the hands of the Sith, the former John Oswald. "Kill her." He ordered as he walked with Poe to the nearest hanger bay. Ahsoka couldn't hold out for much longer until someone from behind the Stormtroopers blasted them. When the smoke cleared Ahsoka saw the faces of Luke, Han, Leia, Alacey, Shara and Kes.

"Where did they take him?" Shara asked.

"They put him on a ship I'm sorry."


	7. John

Just a quick note: These next couple of chapters are going to go back in time to when Kes was a kid.

"Come on Kes, keep up." John yelled to his stepbrother.

"I'm trying." Kes replied. "Man, this kid runs fast and he's only six!" Kes thought to himself. "It's like he's in one place, but then he suddenly in another."

"Your father is going to kill us if we're not home in ten minutes." John reminded Kes. "So keep up!"

"He has a point." Kes thought. His father would kill him, then John, then him again if they weren't home by curfew. Then all the sudden Kes and John were surrounded by the older kids who tried to act like thugs, the kids who thought they owned the whole neighbor.

The oldest looking kid laughed "Little Kes Dameron." He said.

Kes instinctively stepped in front of John, only six months of living with the kid and he already developed the big brother instincts. "What do you want sleemo?" Kes asked

"Oh, look who's trying to act all tough." The older kid laughed again. "I've got into some trouble, and you are going provide me with the funds to make it go away."

"I don't have any money."

"You think I'm going to believe that?"

"He said he didn't have any money." John piped up.

"And who might you be?" The kid asked.

"Don't answer him." Kes told his stepbrother,

"Shut up, Dameron!" The oldest kid yelled while kicking Kes in the stomach.

As John watched Kes being kicked to the ground, he felt anger swelling inside of him, not just any anger. The anger that gave him power. John made a gesture with his hand and all the sudden the guy who was harassing Kes was gasping for air. John saw Kes look at him fearfully. Suddenly John was aware of what he was doing, so he released his grip. All the kids ran in terror.

"John what was that?" Kes asked him.

"I… I don't know." John answered. "When I get really angry I lose control, I hurt people."

"John it's alright." Kes said trying to comfort him.

"No, it isn't, I hurt my father, that's why he left. He was afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You're not?"

"No I'll never be afraid of you, I promise."

Just a quick note: I know that was short, I've been suffering writer's block. Writing about Kes and John's past seemed like the best option. I'm also trying to come up with John's Sith name, I'm open to suggestions.


	8. Who I am

John's POV (Childhood)

I am a cloud of anger. I don't know how it happened, all I knew is that when I was four years old, my father was hurting my mother. I got so angry that I lost control. From that moment on I got power from anger and hate. And I was scared of it. Eight years pasted and I still lose control. The only thing that keeping me from committing genocide, is my stepbrother Kes. Kes was different, he wasn't afraid of me. The first time I used my powers around him, I almost choked a man to death. I expected Kes to run away from me, but instead he promised he'll never be afraid of me.

Kes was a natural born rebel. He loved causing trouble for the imperials and I loved to tag along. The most important thing Kes did for me was hack into an imperial network which contained the history of Force sensitives. That's what I was, a person who was strong with the Force. Kes also showed me the history of the Jedi. Another way to call upon my power. But it's hard, I gained strength with my anger for a long time, I was used to it. But Kes understood, I don't know how but he understood.

"John, run!" Kes yelled to me. I smiled, I was good at that. We were running from imps. Kes had made a friend, a girl named Mireya Quinones. Mireya was like Kes, a rebel, but an entirely different one. Kes was more "let's take down the empire!" Mireya was more into pledging her allegiance to the person who paid the most, a mercenary. Mireya and Kes seemed to have formed a temporary alliance, causing trouble for imperials, for the local gangs for money. Our job was supposed to be simple, steal crates with weapons from the imps, and then give them to Gardulla the Hutt. But running around with the Quinones girl was never easy. Mireya was an orphan and running for her life. But Kes and I are just running for the fun of it, at the end of the day we will always have parents and a home to go to.

"Ok time to run." I said to myself. I was nervous, when I ran into trouble my first instinct was to run, Kes didn't need to remind me. But when he did, that meant I needed to really run. I called upon the Force and was at least a few feet away in a matter of two seconds. By the time Kes and Mireya caught up to me, they were panting.

"Kid, are you part speeder or something?" Mireya asked me.

"He's all human, Mireya." Kes reassured her. "Nice job, little brother." Kes told me.

"Where are the crates?" I asked both of them.

"We had to dump them." Kes answered.

"Gardulla is going to kill us!"

"Don't worry." Kes whispered to me. "We'll just blame it on Mireya."

We had no choice but to go to Gardulla's base. Mireya explained the situation to the Hutt. Then the Hutt ordered us to be sold as slaves in the market. Mireya pulled out her viroblade and attacked the guards. Kes pulled out his blaster and did the same. Mireya was skilled with her blade and Kes had perfect aim, but they were getting their butts kicked. One of the guards tried to handcuff me, I tried my best to break free but I wasn't strong enough. Mireya and Kes were backed into a corner, I felt the anger grow inside of me. I took one look at Kes. "I'm sorry." He said to me.

"I'm sorry too." I let the anger flow through me. I lost control. It was like I wasn't in my own body, like I was someone else watching myself. I pinned the guards to the wall, I even started to choke a few. In my rage Kes and Mireya were able to get on their feet.

"John you can stop now." Kes called out to me.

Hearing my brother's voice was a sudden call to reality. I fell to my knees and looked at what I've done. I looked at Kes. After all I've done Kes still wasn't afraid of me. "Come John let's go home."

We made are way home and all the sudden I broke down "I'm sorry Kes. I didn't mean to." I told him.

"It's alright, we were in trouble."

"But I hurt people again."

"Hey, those people were bad people, you just have to try to channel you power from other emotions alright, can you do that for me?"

I nodded. I was planning on trying my hardest.


	9. the rise of a sith

John's POV (2 years after last chapter)

"Kes it's time to grow up." Kes' dad told him. I knew why his dad was chewing him out, he wanted Kes to leave. "It's time to do something with your life. I got you a spot in the imperial flight academy, you always said you wanted to be a pilot."

"Not for the empire. I hate the empire." Kes replied.

"I do too, but this is the galaxy we live in."

"I'm going to change it."

"Not this again. Since you were kid, you've always been smart and always wanting to help people, and what do you do with it. You steal and you take your stepbrother with you."

"Don't bring John into this." Kes said with rage filling his voice as he started to leave the room. "I know you were listening John." He told me. "But don't worry I'm not leaving you."

"You're so stupid Kes Dameron. That's the reason why you're not taking your dad up on his offer. Kes if you join the academy you can jump ship and join the rebel alliance." I told him.

"I can do that from here."

"But I know you, admit it you won't join the rebellion."

"John I have very good reasons."

"What reasons?"

"I'm protecting you." That got me really angry.

"I don't need protecting. I'm not the scarred little boy who almost killed someone all those years ago. I'm not the kid who lashed out on Gardulla the Hutt's guards and killed people. I've learned to control my anger."

"I know that and I'm proud of you. But there are people out there that want your power and want to turn you into some monster."

"I can handle myself."

"You know who else was able to handle herself, Mireya."

"She was like me?"

"Yes, one day we were out on a mission. We were captured by the imperials, she took one look at me and then she lashed out. Then this guy called the inquisitor told her she could help her grow her powers. I never saw her again."

"I never knew that, I'm glad you stayed Kes."

"Me too little brother, now how about we show those bucket heads whose boss."

We went out to a local hanger. We saw some bucket heads load supplies into a freighter. "Here's our chance little brother." Kes told me. "Here's the plan I'll distract them while you go get the crate." I nodded and waited. Kes gave me the signal to go, I went towards the crate. Then all the sudden I felt cold, a dark presence was upon us. I stopped I felt like I was frozen, until I heard Kes' voice "Run!" I obeyed. Before I could even call upon the Force. A figure appeared in front of me. He had a pale white face. He was dressed in all black and had a red double-bladed lightsaber.

"I won't hurt you, come with me. I can show you the ways of the Force." He said to me.

Instinctively I pushed out with the Force, but the man barely flinched.

"Stay away from him." Kes said. He was trying to protect me, again. Kes didn't know when to quit. Before I knew it the man started to Force choke Kes.

"Use your anger boy." He told me. "Save your brother."

I looked at Kes he was turning blue. The man was holding back this is a trick, but he wouldn't be afraid to kill my brother. I felt the anger, the hate growing in me. I used it. I pushed so hard, that the man would've been a in the next system if he hadn't hit a wall. I went up to Kes. He passed out but was still breathing.

Kes' POV

I woke up in my bed. The last thing I remembered was the inquisitor. John! "Dad! Dad!" I yelled.

"Kes you're awake." My father said very relived "Thank goodness, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, where's John?" I asked desperately.

"Outside."

I rushed outside. "John!" I yelled.

"Hello Kes." He replied. There was something different about him. A long black cloak billowed his frame, and when he looked at me, his eyes were yellow.

"John, what wrong with you, you're eyes."

"Nothing. I've come to say goodbye."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving, I'm going to the academy."

"What? John what are you saying, you hate the empire."

"I see through your lies, Kes. The inquisitor showed me the true way of the Force. The path I should've kept on."

I couldn't believe how could he trust that Kung. "John, the inquisitor is using you."

"No he's not!" John shouted his voice filled with rage. "You've been limiting me!" But then his anger subsided "I'm leaving, don't make me hurt you."

"I'm not letting you do this."

Then without any warning John used the Force. He pushed me, so hard I could feel my consciousness slipping away "John." I said weakly but he was already gone.

Just a quick note: Hope you guys like that chapter. Thanks to Mherring for being my first follower. Happy Star Wars day and May the fourth be with you.


	10. Going to Alderaan

**A/N: These next few chapters will be in the present. Sorry it took me almost month to get this up. I been having writer's block. I have an idea of where the story will go, but I don't have anything pre-written. Once I finish a chapter I put it up, so I'm sort of making this up as I go along.**

"They put him on a ship I'm sorry." Ahsoka told them.

"Do you know what ship it was?" Shara asked desperately.

"Shuttle 1574." Luke said almost immediately.

"How do you -ˮ Ahsoka began to ask.

"I can sense it, I don't know how, but I can."

"But that's good, if we know what ship he took we can check the computer and figure out location he's heading." Shara told the group. She quickly got to a computer and sliced through the system. "He is heading to- to Alderaan." Shara said in disbelief.

"Alderaan? What could he possibly what with Alderaan?"

"He's doing it to mess with us." Kes said. "All of us."

"Then the question what is he going to do when he gets there."

"We need to get there as soon as possible." Leia said.

"Once I round up the rest of my crew we can leave." Ahsoka told them. Then she took out her comlink and spoke in to it "Phoenix leader to Phoenix one. Are you guys alright."

Phoenix one, Hera responded. "Being shot at, at the moment. Imps are persistent I'll give them that, anyway ─ Kanan!" Hera cried. "Ahsoka, Kanan is injured, we need help over here!"

"I'm on my way." Ahsoka said over the comlink. Then she turned to the group. "Here's the deal, you help me get my crew to safety and I'll help you." She told all of them, but mainly focused on Kes and Shara.

"Of course, Commander." Shara said, she wasn't happy with the deal, but she would do anything to get her son back.

Then Luke, Leia, Han, Alacey, Kes, Shara and Ahsoka headed to where Ahsoka's crew were. They were fighting with everything they had. Ezra was using his lightsaber while trying to support Kanan whose arm held on to his shoulder, and the rest of them were blasting like there was no tomorrow, which was likely for members of the rebellion. Luke, Alacey and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers while Han, Leia, Shara and Kes readied their blasters. Eventually they were able to defeat them and they got on to The Ghost and set a course to Alderaan.

"How long is it going to take us to get Alderaan?" Kes asked Hera.

"About 12 hours, the hyperdrive on the Ghost about sixty percent slower than a normal hyperdrive."

"What?!" Everyone in the cockpit all said at once. (Han, Luke, Leia, Shara and Kes)

"Don't worry we have more than enough supplies and room for all of you."

"I'm more concerned about getting my son back, than the amount supplies." Shara told her.

"I'm sorry but it's the best we can do right now."

"They're not going to like this." Ahsoka said to herself. She had watched over the cockpit while Hera got some rest. Some parts of the ship were busted, they had to stop in the nearest system to get repairs. They landed on the Aleen system.

"Better than Lothal." Alacey said. She and Ezra headed away from The Ghost to find some parts for the ship.

"Hey Lothal is my home!" Ezra said in defense. "But you probably think anywhere is dump considering where you grew up."

"What's that supposed mean?"

"Come on you know what I mean, _princess_."

"You don't a thing about me."

"I know that you ─ˮ Suddenly Alacey and Ezra were knocked unconscious.

"Inform the boss, we got her." A woman said over a comlink.

"Mara what do we do with the boy?" The other woman asked.

"We take him with us Mireya, I can sense the Force in him, can't you."

Mireya thought for a moment. "Yeah I can sense it. He has a lightsaber too. And if he was with her, he's probably of some importance."

"They both will lead us to Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker? We have one Skywalker, why do we need another?"

"While you trained under the Inquisitors I trained under the Emperor, my last orders were to kill Luke Skywalker."


	11. Choices

Alacey woke with a start, she was tied to a chair. Ezra was too but was still unconscious. They sat face to face.

"Well looks like our guest of honor is awake." Mara laughed.

"You sure do have way of treating your guests." Alacey retorted. "What do you want with me and Ezra?"

"You're going to lead us Luke Skywalker. As for the boy he's just collateral."

"Good plan, but there's a flaw, I am not going to lead you to him."

"Yes you are. All we need you to do is get on the comlink, tell him where you are and he'll come to recuse you, just to be killed. And if you don't we'll kill your friend."

"Who are you?"

"Just another life your rebellion ruined. We all are. We trained under the empire for years, we gained power through the dark side of the Force until the rebellion took it all away. Now you just have to decide – save your brother's life or your friend's." And with that Mara left the room.

"Ezra! Ezra! Ezra wake up!" Alacey called out to him. "Ezra come on, I getting you out of here alive and it would be easier if you were awake."

"Aww, you care." Ezra jested as he opened his eyes.

"You were awake the whole time?"

"Yeah I heard the whole thing." Then Ezra's voice turned serious. "What are you going to do?"

"They were here." Kanan said "This is Ezra's lightsaber."

"And that's Alacey's lightsaber." Luke said. "So whoever took them knows who they are."

"So this isn't some random kidnapping, they were targeted." Ahsoka told them.

"By who then?"

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "Ever since Kanan and I defeated the inquisitors I have been hearing of whispers of a group called the Children of the Empire, people whose Sith masters died because of the Rebel Alliance. It has been so small I have only been able to grab some names Mara Jade, Mireya Quinones, John Oswald etc. But they're so well hidden I can't find anything on them."

"John Oswald that's the name of the Sith that kidnapped The Damerons' son." Kanan said. "This is a trap, we can't go after them."

"Are you insane?!" Luke exclaimed. "My sister is out there and your padawan is too. They've been captured by a group of Sith, who knows what's happening to them."

"I know. But my padawan is smart and Alacey is too, they should be able to find their way out."

"I don't like the idea of leaving them on their own, Alacey has had enough of that."

"Ezra has too. But that can be used to their advantage."

"What's your story, princess?" Ezra asked Alacey.

"Are you really asking me this now?"

"You said I didn't know a thing about you, so tell me."

"We really should be trying to get out of here."

"Tell me."

"What do want you know?"

"Start from the beginning."

"The beginning." Alacey smiled slightly. "Alright. My mother was Padme Amidala."

"The former Queen of Alderaan, I remember her, she was one who recruited Kanan, Sabine, Hera, Zeb and I to The Alliance. She died didn't she?" Alacey nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I barely spoke to her."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was born, to protect me, Luke, and Leia she hid me on Tatooine in the care of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"The Jedi Master?"

"Yes, He would tell me stories of the Jedi and before the Empire. He took care of me, cheered me up when I was sad, always made me laugh, he was the greatest father I could ask for. But then I found Luke in the desert and everything changed. I saw Darth Vader kill my father right before my eyes."

"I'm so sorry. Did he tell you about your mother?"

"No, but I got a chance to speak to her before she died."

"How did she die?"

"I don't know, the doctors didn't even know."

"Both my parents were captured by the Empire when I was seven, they spoke out against the Empire, just talking. They did nothing like raiding bases or blowing up superweapons, just talking, but in the eyes of the Empire that was a crime and they went to jail. They died while leading an escape. The Stormtroopers just hauled them away not caring about the little boy who was going to end up on the streets."

"That's the Empire for you. All they want is to take out anything that poses a threat to them, no matter what they ruin in the process." Alacey laughed. "And here we are talking about them it like they're still in power."

"They might as well be. We defeated them but here we are fighting against them." Ezra sighed. "Do you ever wish that the whole idea of rebelling against the Empire never happened?"

"Yeah, I mean the Empire would still be power but at least we would be with our families, you would be with your parents and I would be with my father. But I guess that's why we have to keep fighting, so their deaths won't be in vain."

"Remember our mission together with Kanan on Sullust?"

"Oh yeah that was right after the Battle of Endor, and you didn't listen to a word I said."

"We did get off the planet alive didn't we?"

"But we did spend a lot of time arguing."

"That got me one of those master-padawan talks with Kanan, it was about respecting other people's opinions."

"I got one of those one too, from Luke." They both laughed

"Funny how we can just sit here and talk when our lives are at stake. But whatever happens don't worry about me."

"Ezra –ˮ

"Alacey listen to me. If you want to put my life on the line to save your brother, do it."

"Ezra, I can't let you –ˮ

"Yes, you can." Ezra grabbed Alacey hands. "You're the most skilled and compassionate person I've ever met. You've seen more battle than I have. You deserve to be happy."

"Tick tock, tick tock." Mara Jade said as she walked into the room. "So you have been here for about fourteen hours give or take, but you were unconscious for most of it."

"Good, you know how to tell time." Ezra told her.

"Oh look, our collateral is awake."

"I'm nobody's collateral, sister."

"Charming, hate to see you get killed. But I guess it all depends on what Her Royal Highness here does." Then Mara punched Ezra in the stomach.

"Uh." Ezra groaned.

"So what's your decision?" Mara asked Alacey. Alacey didn't want to see Ezra get hurt but she also didn't want Luke get killed. "No answer? So be it." Mara untied Ezra from the chair. "Have any last words boy?" Mara asked.

"Yes actually I do." Ezra said, his voice never faltered for a second. "Alacey Kenobi, I don't care what happens to me next, but I want you to know that I love you. Ever since that mission on Sullust I have loved you."

"Remember that Bridger." Alacey told him. "Because I love you too, and I promise you that we're both getting out of here alive."

"I wouldn't make promises I can't keep if I were you Kenobi." Mara said. "Let me show you something I learned from my master." Then Mara started to shoot lighting at Ezra.

Ezra's POV

I felt the electricity as it shot up every part of my body. I was screaming. The pain was too much but I have to hold on for Alacey. I love her so much, I can't leave her. I have to hold on…

Alacey's POV

As I saw Ezra being tortured, I knew had to save him. I love him so much, I can't leave him to die. I heard my father's voice in my head. "Don't give into anger." Don't worry dad I don't intend to. I focused compassion I had for Ezra…

"With all due respect Your Highness, we have less the three days to find my son and I'm not going to just sit here and wait for two thirteen year olds to show up." Shara told Luke.

"Shara." Kes told her. "Please do not get angry at him. It's my brother he is trying to get us to turn on each other. Why else would this Children of the Empire group kidnap them?"

"I'm just worried out of my mind for Poe."

"I am too. But we shouldn't underestimate John please Shara trust me."

"Don't worry everyone here can go to Alderaan." Kanan spoke up. "I'll stay here and wait for Ezra and Alacey."

"By yourself, Kanan are you sure about this?" Hera asked.

"I am Hera." Kanan analyzed the look on Hera's face that question went way beyond a simple concern. "I'll be fine."

"I'll leave you The Phantom so you can get off this planet."

"Thanks Hera." After everyone boarded The Ghost, Hera stayed behind for a few minutes to talk to Kanan.

"You really scared me out there when you were injured back on Lothal." Hera said as she touched the bandage that wrapped around a portion of Kanan's forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself out here?"

"I'm sure."

"You can always comm me if you need me." Hera said. Then she kissed Kanan on the cheek and headed into The Ghost.


End file.
